Two Souls Entwined
by Valamon
Summary: A prophecy was given long ago that a human child born into the Digital World will have its soul melded with that of a great Digimon. Now the time has come for that prophecy to come to pass.
1. Chapter Prologue

Lord Lucemon sat on his throne with cheek on fist, watching his servants go about their work of cleaning the great throne room.  
>Suddenly the large doors swung open and in walked Seraphimon.<br>"What is the meaning of this?" Lucemon demanded, raising his head to glare at the Angel-type.  
>Seraphimon inclined his head towards Lucemon as he approached. "I am sorry for the sudden intrusion, Lord Lucemon. But this is a matter of great importance."<br>"What is so important that you come unannounced, Lord Seraphimon?"  
>"A child has been born in the Digital World."<br>"So?" Lucemon inquired, uninterested.  
>"It seems you do not realize the rarity of such an event. A human child has been born in the Digital World. Don't you remember the prophecy?"<br>Lucemon, who had perked up when Seraphimon said "human child", now returned to his normal sullen mood. "Yes, I remember. What does this have to do with me?"  
>"We of the High Council have decided to leave the child in your care, for you are the only one truly qualified."<br>"What?" Lucemon cried, outraged. He stood up, fists clenched. "I will do no such thing!"  
>"You cannot defy the Council's decision, Lucemon." Seraphimon replied coolly.<br>Lucemon ground his teeth, knowing it was true. "Fine!" he spat a few moments later. He snapped his fingers.  
>A group of six Bastemon, uniquely distinguishable only by their different colored jewelry and bracelets, walked forward and bowed. "Master?"<br>"Celia, come forward."  
>The eldest of the group took a step forward, dipping low in elegant bow, her long auburn hair draping over her thin shoulders. "Yes, Master?" she asked with a hint of a purr to her voice.<br>"Take the child from Lord Seraphimon. It is your and the Elite Dancers' responsibility from now on."  
>Celia bowed. "As you wish." She turned and took the bundle that contained the child from Seraphimon, then left with her Elite Dancers.<br>Relieved of his bundle, Seraphimon bowed and left.  
>Lucemon glared at his servants, who had ceased working when Seraphimon arrived. "Get back to work!"<br>Frightened, the Digimon servants scrambled to get busy.  
>Lucemon sighed, dropping down in his chair. He folded his hands in front of him. "So it's finally coming to pass."<p>

Out in the hallway, the Elite Dancers were surrounding Celia, trying to get a better look at the child.  
>"It's so tiny!"<br>"Can I hold it?"  
>"What shall we do with it?"<br>"What should it be named?"  
>"Aww, it's waking up!"<br>The small child was indeed awakening. It yawned and looked up at the Bastemon sleepily.  
>"Awwww!" they said in unison.<br>While the group cooed over the child, an Impmon was peeking around the corner, roused from a troubled slumber by the commotion.  
>"What's goin' on 'ere?" he muttered to himself. "I tink I'll check it eet out." He walked towards the group. Due to his small size, he was able to squeeze through to Celia. He tugged impatiently on one of her soot-grey tails, causing many bracelets to jingle with a beautiful tone. "Celia, lemme see!"<br>Celia winced from the pain and looked down, along with the other Bastemon, to see Impmon. She made a face. "Ah, it's you."  
>"What do you want, you nosy rat?" Mercia hissed, tails swaying like angry snakes accompanied by the bracelet's tinkling sound.<br>"Just ta see what da ruckus is all 'bout is all."  
>"We've been put in charge of raising a human child!" Honkora, replied, clapping her paws together gleefully.<br>"Human?" Impmon asked, confused.  
>"Yes."<br>"Lemme see!"  
>Celia stared at Impmon, displeasure evident in her light amethyst eyes. After a moment she sighed and knelt down on one knee.<br>Impmon still had to go on tip-toe to see over the Bastemon's arms.  
>The baby looked up at him and giggled.<br>Impmon blushed, causing all the Bastemon to giggle.  
>The baby reached out and touched Impmon's nose with a tiny finger.<br>"Aww, that's so cute!"  
>"I can't believe it, it likes the little rat!"<br>"Unbelievable!"  
>Impmon made a face and rubbed his nose.<br>The baby giggled, then yawned sleepily.  
>"So what should we name it?"<br>Celia frowned. "Hm...well it seems by the features that it is female..."  
>"Oh, what about Saika?" Honkora suggested. "That's a beautiful name!"<br>Celia smiled and looked to the others, who nodded. She looked back down at the baby, now on the verge of falling asleep. "Alright then, your name is Saika."


	2. Chapter 1

Celia strode around the small garden out in the castle courtyard, looking around fervently. "Saika! Saika, where are you?"  
>The jingling of the Bastemon's jewelry filled the silence as she continued her search for the young girl.<br>A subtle rustling of leaves caused her to stop, ears perked towards the noise. "Saika, if that's you, you better come out here. You're late for supper!"  
>A small human shaped head poked out through a bush, blue eyes bright with joy. "Coming Mama Celia!"<br>Seven-year-old Saika clamored out of the bush, her white dress dirtied and frayed at the bottom from playing, and made her way towards Celia.  
>"Where have you been? And why are you so dirty?" Celia asked, noting the state of the young girl's dress.<br>"Rat and I were playing hide-and-seek!"  
>"Then where is-?"<br>A voice rang out from above. "Ya ruined everythin', Celia!"  
>The pair looked up to see Rat, lovingly named by Saika once she was old enough to speak, standing on the top of battlement nearest the garden. He had his small fists placed on both hips, tapping a foot in annoyance. "We wasn't finished yet!"<br>Celia frowned. "It's her dinnertime, so yes, you are."  
>"Bah!"<br>"Come on, Rat, come eat with us!" Saika called, jumping up and down, waving her arms.  
>"Sweetheart, you know we can't let him do that." Celia said, looking down at Saika.<br>"But Mama Celia!" Saika protested. "That's not fair!"  
>"We've discussed this before."<br>"But still!"  
>Although he was high up, he could still hear some of the conversation between the Bastemon and the young girl. He couldn't help but feel hurt by Celia's words, but touched that Saika would argue with her mother-figure, whom she looked up to.<br>The Impmon was so busy watching the pair that he didn't notice the several pairs of Megadramon flying up towards him.  
>Rat cried out in surprise as he was pushed from the battlement by the gusts of wind produced by the Megadramons' wings as they passed over him.<br>"Rat!" Saika screamed, running to her falling friend.  
>Celia watched, arms folded. In her eyes, the Impmon was getting what he deserved for being up on the battlement.<br>Saika was in despair as she realized she couldn't reach him in time. "No!"  
>Rat shrieked and covered his eyes with his hands, not wanting to look at the ground as it seemed to race upwards to greet him.<br>The quickly falling Impmon came to a sudden halt, inches from the ground. Surprised, Rat peeked through his fingers. He uncovered his face when he saw that he was floating above the ground. "Wha da-?" He looked up at Saika.  
>Celia's jaw dropped in unison with her arms, bewildered by the event she had just witnessed. "Saika...did she do that? Rat has no powers like that. But she's just a human..."<br>Saika, who's arms were still outstretched towards Rat, blinked. "What?" She lowered her arms and Rat slowly lowered as well.  
>"Ya...what did ya do, Saika?"<br>"I...no clue." Saika shrugged, then ran up and gathered up the Impmon in a hug. "Just glad you're okay."  
>Rat blushed lightly. "Ya, sure, I be fine. Ya know I don't die dat easy."<br>Saika released him but kept hold of one of his hands, causing him to blush more deeply. "Come on!" She pulled him off towards Celia.  
>Without much objection, Celia allowed Saika to hold on to one of her twin tails as the three walked towards the door.<p>

Celia and Saika were walking down a well-lit corridor, the walls adorned with banners with Lucemon's insignia on a background with the left side black and the right side white, representing his Viral/Vaccine heritage.  
>"Where we going, Mama Celia?" Saika asked, grabbing hold of the Bastemon's slightly baggy pant-leg.<br>"You've been requested to see Lord Lucemon in his quarters. That is quite unusual because he loves to sit and sulk about on his throne. It must be important..." She gave the young girl a gentle pat on the head with the palm of her paw to ensure the long claws did not scratch her. "Perhaps it has to do with the rescue of Rat out in the garden."  
>Saika smiled. "Yeah, it was great! Maybe Lord Lucemon will give me a present."<br>Celia smiled half-heartedly. "Yes, indeed..."  
>They arrived at the door, noting the polished sheen to the ashy-brown wood.<br>Using the topaz jewels on the rings at her knuckles, she knocked on the door. "Lord Lucemon?"  
>A muffled voice was heard. "Get the door!"<br>The door opened a few moments later to reveal a LadyDevimon glaring down at them with malicious blood-red eyes. She moved out of the doorway.  
>The pair entered into the room and the door was closed behind them.<br>Saika looked around curiously.  
>The room was brightly lit by a crystalline chandelier dangling from the ceiling. The floor was smooth stone, a lighter type than what was used in the rest of the castle. There were only a few items in the room: a queen-size bed, adorned with various blankets and pillows, who's headboard was placed against the middle of the wall in front of them, two end tables, one on either side of the head of the bed, a large table at the end of the bed with a tray containing a bronze tea kettle and a teacup, and a cloth tapestry of Lord Lucemon looking on with a prideful gaze on the far right wall.<br>Lucemon came out from behind the tapestry. "Ah, you're here, good."  
>Celia and Saika bowed.<br>He came to a halt in front of the bed, turning to look down at the pair. He gestured to the LadyDevimon with a hand, who bowed in response and exited the room via the tapestry. "Now then. To the matter at hand...Celia, what exactly happened in the garden?"  
>"Well, a small friend of Saika's was up on the battlement, and he fell-"<br>"He floated!" Saika interrupted excitedly. "I think I made him do that!"  
>Lucemon's mouth curled in a half-smile. "Ah-ha...so it is true. The power of levitation. Is there any chance that you could do that again? You could do it for me?"<br>Saika shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Forgive me, Lord Lucemon."  
>"A pity. But," He tapped his chin with his forefinger. "I think I may have a solution to that. You see...you are very special. And what you have done earlier needs to be treated with the utmost care."<br>Saika's eyes grew wide with excitement at hearing that he considered her "special," a thing to be prideful of coming from Lucemon himself.  
>"I think that I should train you. So that you will be able to harness this new power of yours."<br>"B-but my Lord-!" Celia started worriedly.  
>Lucemon held up a hand, signaling her to be silent. "I have decided, and so it shall be. Every day after dinner she is to come here to train until it is her bed-time."<br>Celia bowed. "Yes, my Lord. As you wish."  
>"Now. Go. Leave her here, for today it shall begin."<br>Still bowed, Celia bit her lip on a sharp tooth. "...as you wish, my Lord."  
>"Mama Celia, it'll be fun!" young Saika said assuringly, tugging on the Bastemon's pant-leg as she straightened up.<br>Celia patted her on the head, but did not answer. She felt a lump in her throat that left her unable to speak. The young girl's beaming face made it no easier for the Bastemon to look at her.  
>With great reluctance, she finally made her way to the door.<br>Halfway out the door, she turned her head to look over her shoulder.  
>Saika was waving fervently, the same large smile still dancing on her face.<br>Lucemon placed one of his gloved hands upon her head, his fingers draping down the side of her cheek until his clawed fingertips came to a rest under her chin. He gave the Bastemon a smirk and, with his free hand, gestured for her to leave.  
>Celia closed the door quietly and breathed a sorrowful sigh. "...she'll never be the same."<br>With arms and tails hung low, she started for the stairwell.


	3. Chapter 2

The throne room was full of a variety of Digimon, guests of Lord Lucemn's from the surrounding villages. He made sure that at least twice a year he held a friendly party to ensure the continued support from the villages. It was easier to be kind to them than to keep an iron fist ahold of their leaders. He had learned from previous experience that there was always someone to spark a rebellion.  
>The Elite Dancers stood three on each side near the throne, awaiting a command from Lucemon.<br>Saika stood to the left of Lucemon, idily holding a silver tray with a plate of apples and a glass of wine. She was twenty-years-old now, clothed in an ankle-length plain white dress, bunched at the waist with a slender black belt, with sleeves that reached down to her elbows and tapered down to her waist and a white pair of slippers.  
>Lucemon took an apple from the plate and took a bite out of it. "This party is going quite splendidly, don't you think, my dear?"<br>"Yes, Lord Lucemon." she replied in a hollow voice.  
>Lucemon chuckled and took another bite out of the apple. After a few moments of thoughtful chewing, he swallowed and spoke, "Dancers!"<br>The Dancers scurried to stand in front of Lucemon. "Yes, Master." they said in unison, bowing.  
>"Show our guests here why I you have been bestowed the title of 'Elite.'"<br>After one last bow, the Dancers turned and walked to the middle of the room. Spreading out to be within a Bastemon's arm's length, they started a dance routine.  
>The guests watched, mesmerised by the Bastemons' fluid movements and elegant grace while they twirled and shook their hips, moving outside their original length but never once touching each other. Their jewelry jingled and shook in time with their moves, adding a musical tune to the dancing.<br>Saika watched the dance routine, wishing she could be there with them instead of acting as Lucemon's table.  
>A voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Saika, Saika!"<br>She blinked and turned her head towards Lucemon, who was glaring at her.  
>"I was speaking to you."<br>Her body bobbed slightly in a curtsey, careful to keep the tray balanced. "Forgive me, Master."  
>A smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "Ah...well, it's difficult to resist the Bastemons' charm once they're dancing. I expect that even though you'd practiced with them, it still happens to you."<br>"I...yes, Lord Lucemon." Saika answered after a moment, knowing that what he said was untrue, but dared not correct him.  
>"Go to the kitchen and tell the cook to bring more food, the guests are hungry."<br>"I will, right away."  
>"Good girl."<br>Saika bobbed another curtsey and hurried off, tray still in her hands. She carefully made her way through the large crowd, nearly bumping in to a Candlemon, who was using its hand to light the candles on the wall near it.  
>Once out of the suffocating crowd, Saika sighed and made her way towards the kitchen.<br>The sounds of laughter echoed after her to join in with the sound of her slippers padding on the smooth stone.  
>The farther she walked from the throne room, the darker the corridor became. The torches were spread farther apart and had not yet been changed for fresh ones due to the servents being occupied attending the guests.<br>Even with the encroaching darkness, Saika was unafraid. She knew that none of the Digimon residing within the castle would cause her harm; all of the guests were kept within the confines of the throne room so that none of them would wander.  
>As she neared the stairwell, she could hear voices. Curious, she made her way down quickly and as quietly as possible. Upon reaching the door, which had been left ajar, she stopped and listened.<br>"I'm hungry!"  
>"The kitchen is closed until the guests leave."<br>"I don't care about the guests! I'm starvin' here!"  
>"Put that gun away right now!"<br>"Food, now!"  
>"No!"<br>Saika rushed through the partially opened door to see a rather tall humanoid Digimon dressed in a black leather outfit pointing a gun in the other's partially bandaged face. "Get away from him!" With a quick motion, she pointed a finger at the gun and jerked her hand towards herself. In the same motion, the gun violently tore itself from the hostile Digimon's claws to float in front of Saika.  
>The Digimon whirled around, rage etched on its snow-white face. "How dare you!"<br>Mummymon put a bandaged hand over where his heart was located. "Thank goodness you showed up, Saika! This hooligan was threatening me!"  
>"He won't hurt you, Mummymon," Saika furrowed her brow. "No violence will be tolerated."<br>The Digimon's look of anger had changed to surprise when the other had mentioned Saika's name. "Wait...did he say...Saika?"  
>"Uhm...yes, he did."<br>The Digimon's expression changed to a goofy grin. "Saika! Wow, it's been too long."  
>Saika raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do I...know you? You don't look familiar."<br>"Aw...seriously? How could you not recognize me?" He looked himself over. "Well...I am taller than I used to be."  
>Saika tilted her head to one side slightly. "Hm...What is your name?"<br>"Rat."  
>Saika stared at the tall leather-clad Digimon as she struggled to comprehend the single word he had uttered. "Rat...?"<br>"Yeah, it's me. Now, can I have my gun back?"  
>The young woman's face contorted to that of an angry animal. She hurled the tray and gun at him, screaming, "How dare you come back now?!"<br>Rat grunted as the tray struck him in the chest. He instinctively caught it as it bounced off. "What's that supposed to mean? I thought you'd be happy to see me."  
>Saika growled. "Well, I'm not."<br>Rat watched her as she bounded up the stairs with her dress hiked up to her knees. "But why...?"  
>The echo of the slamming door was Saika's reply.<br>The cook glared at Rat, arms folded across his chest. "Are you so daft? Do you realize how long it's been since you've been gone?"  
>"I...I'm not entirely sure..." he replied ruefully, fiddling with the silver tray in his claws.<br>"Seven years."  
>He looked up at the cook, eyes wide with disbelief. "You must be joking!"<br>The other Digimon shook his head solemnly. "She waited and waited for you to return until her hope dwindled into nothing, leaving her a bitter shell of what she once was."  
>Rat stared at the tray for a few moments, brows knit together under his helmet. He set his jaw tight, a determined look came to his eyes. "I'm going to go talk to her." He set the tray down on the counter and hurried up the stairs.<br>The cook watched until the other's boots disappeared from view, the heavy thuds echoing back, before returning to his work. A faint smile hovered about his lips.

Upstairs, Saika paced about her room. In her rage, she vandalized anything that was in her path, screaming the whole while.  
>"How dare he come back now?! After all this time, after how long I waited. He shows up now to mock me?!"<br>She picked up the stool that was jutting out from under the vanity. With a roar she threw it with all her might at the wall opposite she was facing.  
>The small wooden stool splintered upon impact with the hard stone wall, crumpling in a heap upon the floor.<br>Saika straightened up, chest heaving from the exertion of the throw. The rage she felt previously suddenly drained from her body and her knees gave way. She sat weeping brokenly into her hands.  
>The door opened slowly and Rat's head appeared.<br>He entered and shut the door quietly behind him, lest he disturb the young woman, who had not noticed him. He cautiously made his way towards her, avoiding the mess she had created.  
>Saika looked up at him as he knelt in front of her, making sure to keep his distance should she lash out at him. "...why...?" was all she managed to whisper.<br>Rat removed the red bandana from his arm and carefully started to dab at her tear-stained face. "I'm so sorry, Saika. I never wanted to lea-"  
>She slapped his hand away, glaring at him. Anger bubbled up inside of her once more. "But you did! You never even said good-bye!"<br>"I didn't have a choice! It was leave or die."  
>Saika's expression changed to indifference. Her voice was emotionless as she spoke, "You should have died, then."<br>"So you could be alone forever?" Rat's voice had changed to match Saika's tone, showing he was unfazed by her harsh words.  
>Saika looked away. "I already thought I was."<br>"There was never a moment that went by that I didn't think of you, Saika. The thought of coming back, of seeing you. It was all that kept me alive. I wanted to give up so many times, but I didn't."  
>She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "Why did you go? Where did you go? Lord Lucemon said that you ran away, that you did not want to stay with me."<br>Rat's eyes narrowed. "No, never. He forced me into his army. I was in the Barracks just outside the castle. He only kept me there a week. I had tried to escape, to find my way back. The guards caught me, though. I was transferred to another Barracks in a Zone far from here. I endured harsh training and many battles after that. One of the battles brought us close to Lucemon's castle. In the midst of the battle, I escaped and made my way back here."  
>Saika listened to the story intently, never taking her eyes off his face, trying to find a hint of deception. Sensing none, she nodded.<br>A grin suddenly lit up his face. "You've become even more beautiful than when I left, you know?"  
>Taken aback by the sudden compliment, Saika flushed visibly and averted her gaze.<br>"I ah...got you some presents while I was away."  
>Although curious, Saika remained staring at the floor.<br>Rat held up a small Monzumon doll. "Now, I know you're not a child anymore, but I thought you'd like it, anyways." He placed it gently in her outstretched hands.  
>She examined the front and back thoroughly, noting tears that would need repairing, before returning her attention to Rat.<br>"I bought it, I swear!" he said when he noted her disapproving gaze, putting his hands up.  
>"Hm." She set the doll down in her lap. "You said 'presents' and this is but one. I'm assuming there are more?"<br>"Huh? Oh! Yes, there is." He dug around the inside of his jacket for a moment before pulling out several pieces of jewelry. "I thought you might like these." He held his hand out to her with his palm up, presenting them to her.  
>She took each piece and examined it before setting all in her lap with the doll. There were four pieces in all. Two were ankle bracelets, one of silver and one of gold with matching arm bracelets. All were smooth with no designs in them. She was not all that impressed with them. "They're very nice. Almost like what the other Dancers wear."<br>"There's one more thing."  
>"Hm?"<br>From under his right arm guard Rat produced a slender chain of silver. He held it up with both foreclaws for her to see. Dangling from the middle was a piece of blue-green hued crystal the size of Saika's eye, carved into the shape of an "S".  
>Saika's eyes lit up at the sight of the crystal. She took it gently between her forefinger and thumb, feeling the smoothness of it. "It's beautiful." she whispered.<br>"Here, lemme put it on for you."  
>She leaned forward, allowing him to fasten it about her neck. "So you really were thinking of me."<br>He looked her square in the eyes as she straightened up. "There was never a time I didn't."  
>Saika's eyes dropped guiltily. "I'm sorry. I had waited every day...I woke up every morning and looked for you, hoping you would be there. But you never were. I gave up hope."<br>Rat placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Well, I'm here now. And when you wake up tomorrow, I still will be."  
>Saika put out her hand. "Promise?"<br>Rat carefully took her hand in his gloved one and gave it a light shake. "Promise."  
>The pair looked up as the door opened.<br>"Saika? Saika, dear, are you all right? I heard..." Celia's voice faded when she spotted Rat.  
>Saika leapt to her feet, the contents of her lap falling to the floor, and rushed to her mother figure, clasping her paw. "Mama Celia! He came back! He really came back!"<br>Celia did not take her eyes off the Beelzemon as he got to his feet. "Who?"  
>"Rat, Mama, Rat!"<br>The Bastemon's expression grew hard. Her voice dripped venom as she spoke, "What made you decide to come back? To make Saika wait this long?"  
>"That wasn't much my choice, I returned as soon as I was able."<br>"Mama, please. We already had this discussion. Lucemon had him sent away, he never ran away."  
>Celia looked down at Saika. "That sounds more convincing than Lucemon's. I didn't want to think Rat would really have abandoned you, the pair of you used to be inseparable."<br>"Well, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."  
>Celia raised an eyebrow. "Do you plan to avoid Lucemon forever? I doubt he allowed your return."<br>Rat shook his head. "He's not making me leave again, he can try, though."  
>The Bastemon tapped a claw thoughtfully against a bracelet on the opposite arm. "Hm..." She halted and folded her claws to rest on the bracelet. "I suppose you could stay in the empty room in this hallway. It is smaller than the rest, but clean."<br>"I'll take anythin' ya got."  
>Celia nodded. "It's settled then. It is at the far corner, near the stairwell. Oh and you should help Saika clean up this mess. I will have the carpenters make new furniture." She took her leave of the pair.<br>Saika looked around the room. "I really made a mess."  
>"Ah, we'll get it looking like it was before." Rat said reassuringly as he stooped and picked up the fallen items he had bought Saika.<br>The pair set to work cleaning the room.


	4. Chapter 3

The light of a new day had hardly broken before Saika was awake and out of bed. A mixture of strange dreams and an overwhelming feeling of excitement had roused her from her slumber.  
>Not bothering with changing from her nightgown, Saika hurried from her room in the direction of the one that Celia had given to Rat.<br>With each step closer to the door, a sense of uncertainty and dread built up in her stomach. How was she to be certain that her friend was even in the room? Perhaps he had not kept his promise and left again? Or Lucemon had found him and had him removed? Or the worst thought of all: it had all been a dream.  
>Saika's hand strayed up to her neck. Upon feeling the smooth stone against her fingertips, her body relaxed slightly. At least it had not been a dream.<br>Taking in a deep breath, the young woman pushed open the door and stepped inside. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw Rat's sleeping form sprawled out across the bed. "He really is still here."  
>Rat had managed to push off all of the covers and the pillows on to the floor in his sleep.<br>With great care, the young woman picked everything up and returned them to their proper places on the bed; the pillow under Rat's head and the cover over his body.  
>She then left the room to return a short while later with the Monzumon doll, a spool of thread matching the doll's body color, and a needle. Sitting down in a chair she had moved beside the bed, she set to work repairing the tears in the doll.<br>The sound of footfalls echoing in the hallway caused her to look up from her work. They did not belong to any of the Bastemon, who could be identified by the sounds of their jewelry chiming as they walked. The Bastemon cared for their own hall, so the servants rarely entered in to it.  
>"Who could...?"<br>The door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud thud, causing Saika to jump.  
>Lord Lucemon stood in the doorway, his face contorted with anger and fists clenched. "You wretched buffoon! I warned you to never return!" he snarled, pointing at the Beelzemon, who had bolted upright when the door hit the wall.<br>Rat stared defiantly at the furious Viral/Vaccine. "I did anyway."  
>"I allowed you to live when I should not have. That was my mistake. It's time to correct it." He held up both hands, an orb of gold in one, an orb of black in the other.<br>"Shit." Rat muttered.  
>Saika leapt to her feet, the doll in one hand, leaving the other free. "Don't you dare!"<br>Lucemon hurled both orbs in the Mega's direction, cackling.  
>Saika held up her free hand. Both orbs stopped dead in their tracks.<br>"What?" Lucemon looked to Saika. "What are you doing?!"  
>She jerked her hand, in a way one swats at a bug, towards Lucemon.<br>The orbs hurtled towards the surprised Lord, who had to block the rebounding attack with his arms. "Foolish child."  
>"You will not harm him!"<br>Both Digimon stared at the young woman. Her appearance had changed slightly and the voice she had spoken with was not her own. Her normally blue eyes were a deep red with black swirling around her pupils.  
>Lord Lucemon pulled his sweetest smile. "Ah, my dear. I do apologize. You do not understand the true reason why this..."<br>"Rat." She interjected, voice dripping venomous honey.  
>"Rat." Lucemon started again, his voice as serene as he could make it. "He is what will ruin your training. All our hard work to help you control those wonderful powers of yours."<br>Saika's gaze bore in to the Ultimate. "He will not. I have complete control over my powers."  
>Lucemon folded his hands together, resting his forefingers against his chin. "Well. You may be right, then. I believe I have overreacted. How about this: Rat may continue to live here."<br>Saika's eyes snapped back to their normal color and she clapped her hands. "Yay!" Her voice had returned to its normal state.  
>"On one condition." Lucemon added.<br>Saika stopped clapping, eyes narrowing. "And what is that?"  
>"He shall be monitored. If I deem him a threat, he will be eliminated."<br>Saika looked to Rat then back to Lucemon. "Fine."  
>"Good, good. I think you know who I've chosen for the task."<br>Saika nodded. "I do."  
>"Surely you don't mind the choice."<br>"It will be fine."  
>"Good." Lucemon gave a short bow and backed out from the room, shutting the door.<br>Saika returned to the seat and resumed her needlework.  
>Rat stared at her, looking rather baffled. "How...why...what?"<br>She did not look up. "What is it?"  
>"I've never seen Lucemon like that...nor you, for that matter."<br>"Me...like what?"  
>"Like...different."<br>Saika's brow furrowed. "I don't understand what you're talking about, Rat. I didn't change."  
>"But you..." He halted, thinking it better not to continue the topic.<br>Saika smiled. "You're silly."  
>"Yeah. I guess I am. So...who was he talking about?"<br>"Astamon."  
>"Who's that?"<br>Saika's hands stopped halfway through pulling the needle through the bear. "He is...a friend." She continued pulling through the needle.  
>"Friend? I thought I was your friend."<br>"You are, he is just another one. He's been around since you've been gone. Kept me sane."  
>Rat looked down at his claws shamefully.<br>"He'll probably be up here within the hour. You must not fight with him. He will try to provoke you in order to have an excuse to be rid of you. So, promise me you won't fight, okay?"  
>Rat looked up to meet Saika's gaze. "I can't make any promises."<br>Her eyes hardened. "Promise me."  
>"I'll try."<br>"I will not hesitate to break up any fights, nor will I stop Lucemon next time he tries to kill you."  
>"Okay, okay, I promise."<br>"Thank you. I just...I really don't want to lose you again. But I can't help you if you bring trouble on yourself."  
>Rat slid to the edge of the bed and rested a hand on her knee. "I will not try to get myself into trouble, I promise. I'll do it for you."<br>Saika smiled. "That means a lot to me."  
>"You mean a lot to me."<br>A light blush appeared on Saika's cheeks and she looked down at the Monzumon doll.  
>"Hey, ah...you hungry? I'm starving."<br>"Breakfast will be ready in a short while. Do you want to go downstairs?"  
>"Sure."<br>"Okay. I need to change first."  
>"Yeh, would be kinda silly to go down in your night stuff."<br>Saika and Rat walked out of the room and made their way towards hers.  
>Rat stayed outside whilst Saika changed. He leaned his shoulder against the wall, thumbs tucked into the belt about his waist. "Sure was weird. I know what I saw. Her eyes had changed to somethin' inhuman. And that voice. It wasn't hers, not even a bit. It was almost too...seductive. Hers is so much more soft and delicate. What's happened while I was away? The way Lucemon acted when he saw her in that state. He seemed to be trying to pacify her. Maybe he was afraid of her?" He laughed at the thought. "Lucemon, scared of something? As if! But even so..." His train of thought was cut off as the door opened to reveal Saika.<br>She wore a low-cut sleeveless green top, green knee-length pants and black slippers. Her hair was put up in a large braid, which draped over her left shoulder. Her right wrist bore the two bracelets and her left ankle bore the matching anklets that Rat had gifted her. The stone of the necklace rested against her breast-bone, standing out against the paler skin that surrounded it.  
>Rat blinked hard, trying to stop himself from staring.<br>Saika held up the wrist with the bracelets. "They fit well."  
>"I'm glad."<br>She suddenly grabbed hold of his elbow. "Let's go!"  
>"Eh?"<br>She pulled him in the direction of the stairs.  
>"Oh, yeah."<br>Saika laughed. "You're quite silly, Rat."  
>Rat allowed her to pull him. "I guess I am."<p>

The pair sat at one of the smaller tables in the dining hall. Rat was busily stuffing his face with anything in arm's length, whilst Saika munched daintily on an apple, giggling at her friend.  
>Suddenly a white gloved hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Why, who is your new friend, my little Flower?"<br>Rat stopped halfway with shoving a piece of bread in his mouth and looked at the strange arm, slowly following it up to its owner.  
>A Digimon slightly shorter than Rat stood behind Saika. He was dressed in a light blue pin-stripe suit with a dusty grey coat with red trim and a matching red scarf draped about his shoulders, where a pair of small purple wings protruded. It almost appeared as if his face were being shoved out of a blue-furred beast's mouth; the only thing visible were his cheeks and mouth as the beast's lower jaw covered the Digimon's chin. His eyes could be seen through the transparent red "eyes" of the mask. Long white hair that reached past his shoulders flowed from under the mask with several chunks draped over his shoulders to hang by his face.<br>"Oh, hello, Astamon. This is my friend, Rat."  
>Astamon held the hand that was previously on Saika's shoulder out to Rat. "Well, I do believe it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance."<br>Rat set his food aside and took the white glove in his own metal-plated black glove. "The feelin' is mutual."  
>Astamon grinned with amusement and tightened his grip on Rat's hand.<br>Refusing to show any pain, Rat grit his teeth and squeezed harder.  
>Saika watched the pairs' arms start to shake as they tried to out-squeeze the other. "Uhm...guys."<br>Both looked at her.  
>"Yeh?"<br>"Yes, Saika?"  
>"Please no fighting."<br>Astamon quickly pulled his hand from Rat's and turned to bow towards Saika, blocking Rat from view. "Why Saika. I would never dream of causing any heinous acts like fighting," He straightened up. "Especially not with a friend of yours, my dear little Flower." He brushed the back of his hand across her cheek.  
>Rat clenched his fists, a visible snarl etched across his pale features.<br>Saika smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Astamon."  
>"Anything for you, my dear. Now. I merely wished to introduce myself to your friend, I did not wish to interfere with your meal. I shall take my leave until later." With a flourish of his coat, he walked off.<br>Saika turned towards Rat, who was glaring daggers at the other Digimon's back."Rat."  
>"Huh, what?" He turned his head. "Oh."<br>"Remember your promise."  
>Rat's shoulders slumped forward. "I know. But Saika..."<br>"No buts."  
>"But he-!"<br>Saika gave him one of her no-nonsense glares.  
>"Ne...never mind." He went back to his plate of food.<br>Saika nodded with satisfaction and took a bite out of her apple.


End file.
